The Bond Of A Brother
by Shirley Jean
Summary: Hours passed and the air was becoming murky and thinner with each measured breath. He was certain that he was close to being almost out of oxygen. He could feel his heartbeat slowing, his body shutting down. He was starting to think that no one was coming. He was going to die here… all alone.


THE BOND OF A BROTHER

A few lines of an Eagles' song floated through his head, and he wanted with all his heart to sing along. He needed something, _anything_ to break the mind-numbing tedium before he lost it, but he stopped himself. The rational part of his brain knew he had little air, and was trying to ration his breaths. His head was pounding, and he longed to gulp down the putrid air, but he again restrained himself. They'd find him soon, and everything would be allright. It had been four hours according to his watch, at least it was, the last time he could see it. He had figured the space he was in could hold about six hours of air.

Another sharp spike of pain speared down his legs, and he gasped sharply. Once he could think past the pain, he berated himself for forgetting to ration his air. Even after being trapped all these hours under these rocks and dirt in this abandoned mineshaft, he should be used to the pain. After the mine had collapsed around him, the rocks from above had fallen onto his body.

When he had first come to, he tried to free himself, but realized it was a futile endeavor. His legs were definitely broken. The pressure of the rocks was probably keeping the full impact of the pain from fully making itself known to him and becoming unbearable. He knew that as soon as the blood flow was re-established, it would be like no pain he had ever known, and he would pray to be unconscious or have the benefit of morphine at that point. He sighed inwardly. He wished he had listened to his partner and his commanding officer. But the rumor of a child trapped deep in the mine haunted him, and he had to investigate, even though it wasn't confirmed. Any of them would have done the same.

He was sure that they had a general idea of where he was going. But the tunnel, with its twists and turns, was now thick with dirt and rock. Hours passed and the air was becoming murky and thinner with each measured breath. He was certain that he was close to being almost out of oxygen. He could feel his heartbeat slowing, his body shutting down. He was starting to think that no one was coming. He was going to die here… all alone.

_Come on Junior. Don't give up on me that easy._ Roy's voice whispered in Johnny's ear. With some effort, Johnny opened his eyes, expecting to find his partner kneeling next to him. His cramped space was just as empty as it was before. He started to let his heavy eyelids slide shut when Roy spoke again.

_Nope. Nuh uh, Johnny. Eyes open. Help's coming, but you gotta stay with me, got to stay awake, okay?_

"R-r-roy?" Johnny groaned weakly.

_Shhhhh…Save your air, Junior. It's not really me. I'm in your head, your voice of reason…your 'inner-Roy.' At least that's what I like to call it._

"G-glad y-you're here, p-pally…d-don' wanna d-die alone…" Johnny admitted dejectedly.

_Hey, didn't I just tell you to conserve your oxygen? If you die, I die, Junior. Don't you know that I am a part of you? Help's almost here, just stay awake! _ Johnny wanted to tell his 'Inner Roy,' or whatever it was that no one was coming, and that it was too late. He must have blacked out, because he then heard shouting in his ear.

_Hey! Wake up! Don't you quit on me! Listen! Do you hear that? _ Johnny strained his ear, hoping he was actually hearing the muffled shouts and calls from beyond the rocks and dirt that sealed him in.

_Here's what you need to do. You need to call out as best you can, Johnny – they need to know they've found you. Can you do that? _Johnny nodded.

"H-Hello?" He called out, with not much more than a whisper.

_Really Junior? That's the best you can do? My granny can do better than that, and she's been dead for ten years!" _ Johnny rolled his eyes and drew in a breath to try again.

"Hello? Roy? Hello? Somebody?"

_That's good. Try again. Louder. They're almost here. _Johnny cleared his throat and drew what he felt was his final breath.

"Help! Help! I'm Here! Roy? Can you hear me? Hello?" Broken words and fragmented voices began to filter through the fallen earth.

_One more time Junior. Call to me. You can do it._

"R-Roy…" was all Johnny could manage in the form of a strangled whisper. But it was enough.

"HERE! HE'S HERE!" Unified shouts rang out as the rocks and dirt were cast aside and cleared away. Blackness engulfed Johnny, and Roy's fingers flew immediately to his best friend's neck as he fought back tears of relief when he felt the faint response beneath his fingertips.

A flurry of activity ensued as oxygen was delivered and IV's started. "Com'on, Johnny, breathe…" Roy pleaded.

E*E*E*E*E

R-Roy?

"Here, Junior." He said kindly, holding a cup with a straw for his best friend to ease his parched throat. John sucked it down greedily. Johnny tugged at his nasal cannula, trying to remove the nuisance from his face.

"Easy, buddy. Let's leave that where it is. You still need that."

O-okay. So…what's the bad news?" John's sad eyes found Roy's.

Well, most of the bones in your left leg are broken, and you have a good chunk of them broken in your right as well. Good news is, Brackett says you'll heal and rehab just fine. Not so good news is casts for two months, wheelchair after that, and you get to be a guest of the DeSoto Resort for awhile too." Johnny blew out the breath he had been holding, not the least bit happy with his restrictions, but thankful to be alive.

"Sorry, Pally. Shoulda waited to see if that kid was really in the mine. I knew we didn't have time. Couldn't risk it caving in on 'im."

"I know Junior. We had no way to know that the call was a prank. You just scared me, ya know? We almost lost you. I know you were headed back for the equipment when it happened…but…"

"I know, Roy. From now on, I'll be known as Mr. Safety! " Johnny said confidently.

"Psssh, ya right. You? Like that will ever happen. Ten bucks says you'll be jumping ramps with your wheelchair within two weeks." Roy crossed his arms and smirked at his best friend. Johnny's crooked smile was Roy's answer.

"So, Johnny, how _did_ you survive down there? I don't know if I could have done it…" Roy asked carefully. John's expression turned solemn.

"I had some help." Johnny said simply.

"Help? But…You were alone, trapped…It was just you in there." Roy stated with caution, knowing he needed to tread lightly around the traumatic experience. Johnny took a shaky breath before he spoke.

"Yes…and no. I was ready to give up, and then I heard your voice, Roy. In my head. You told me not to give up, that we were a part of each other. You gave me the kick in the butt I needed when I wanted to quit. You said you were my 'inner Roy,' or my voice of reason I needed to stay alive." Johnny quickly swiped at the tear that managed to slide down his cheek. Roy was hoping his had gone un-noticed as he quickly glanced at the floor while removing the evidence of his. The mood in the room definitely needed to lighten.

"_Inner_ Roy? Seriously? I don't know who this 'Inner Roy' is Junior, but he's obviously been lying down on the job! Why hasn't he chosen to speak up before now? Could've saved me a lot of grief…and aspirin!"

Roy and Johnny locked eyes, and broke into laughter… each enjoying the company of the other, and knowing that they were so much more than partners and friends.

They had unbreakable bond...a bond between brothers.


End file.
